


Brothers

by thecoldforest



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Togainu no Chi
Genre: AU cross over, BL@STER, Brothers, Gen, Human Ren, Igura, Implied Relationships, Other, Slight RenAo, Young Noiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoldforest/pseuds/thecoldforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU cross-over fic. Ten years have passed since the end of the Third Division, and the people of Midorijima, their island left in shambles and ruin, have only recently started to rebuild and recover.<br/>A young man of eighteen, Aoba Seragaki is a known delinquent and trouble maker. Participating in the street fighting game "Bl@ster", he is the reigning champion of Midorijima under the name 'Sly Blue' that has yet to be defeated. At Aoba's side is Ren, a quiet man who has been a friend of Aoba's since childhood and the one who has taken it upon himself to take care of Aoba.<br/>Following close behind Aoba are Virus and Trip, two men who consider themselves his biggest fans. While Aoba might not pay much attention to them, Ren is wary of the two, convinced they aren't all what they seem.<br/>Across the sea, Sei, Aoba's older brother, searches for passage to Midorijima as he looks for any signs that his little brother, whom he hasn't seen in over ten years, is still alive. Accompanying him, albeit a bit reluctantly, is Rabbit, a street smart fourteen year old with a strange insensitivity to pain and a tragic past all his own.<br/>After ten years apart, will the two brothers finally meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Third Division

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! PLEASE READ THIS!  
> This first chapter is just history, so you dont actually have to read this to understand the story. I just wrote it to give some background and, in all honesty, it didn't come out too good.  
> The part in Bold is actual text from the game "Togainu no Chi" and is probably the only thing besides the terms that I will be using from that game. The characters are all from DRAMAtical Murder.  
> I dont own anything from either games, just my own ideas and my little OC.  
> There might be some character death, so beware.

**_The Third Division._ **

**_The third World War in human history._ **

**_As it rode out the waves of rapid economic expansion that accompanied ideological establishment and development, the nation of Japan began to proceed down the path of absolute militarization._ **

**_A totalitarian ideology._ **

**_The control of citizenry that all but began in the womb._ **

**_An education thoroughly geared to producing military personnel._ **

**_It was a system optimized for fighting the war, or so they thought._ **

To the south east, just off the Japanese coast, was the small island nation of Midorijima, led by Toue Konzern, head of Toue Incorporations. Completely independent of its mother country, Midorijima took no sides and joined no armies, instead offering sanctuary to the unfortunate souls wary of constant violence and fear, housing them in the island’s state of the art Platinum Jail. _Peace cannot be obtained through violence. It can only be reached through pleasure, when the spirit is most truly content._ That was the idea that Midorijima and its Platinum Jail were built upon. Why fight when you could be happy instead? Why sacrifice the youth when, instead, they could be raised and nurtured in a positive environment free of negative affirmations?

With its own idealistic ideology that stood against the will and ideologies of both its mother country and the rest of the world, Midorijima quickly became known as the world’s only remaining safe-haven, and flourished as such. The small island thrived in a fashion unlike those in the past during such a violent time, seeming to gain its strength from the suffering of those less fortunate, the languid and the impecunious. Its well off occupants would want for not as they drank fine wine beneath the Platinum Jail’s glorious and ever constant holographic moon while, just across a narrow stretch of surrounding sea, men and women were dying, bullets were ricocheting, and the real moon was becoming more and more obscure and dull with each bomb that fell.

The same could not be said, however, for those who lived in the Old Residents district. While often spoken about collectively, the only part of Midorijima that actually prospered was the third of the island occupied by the Platinum Jail and its residents. A high, thick wall separated the two peoples, a very bold line that separated the rich from the poor, those who were deemed worthy of protecting and those who had no purpose other than to act as a buffer against the war. _For protection_ , those in the Platinum Jail were told upon their arrival, if any questions were asked. Not a word was spoken about those outside, as if they didn’t even exist.

It would seem normal that all would be accepted into the so-called safe haven, but such was no t the case. If one could not afford the ticket into Platinum Jail, or was not invited by Toue Konzern himself, any travel to the island was strictly prohibited. Any travel in between Platinum Jail and the Old Residents District without proper authorization was strictly prohibited. All travel off of the island, even from the Platinum Jail, was absolutely forbidden. Any and all punishments were handled swiftly and harshly by the _Alphas_ , Toue’s own elite security team charged with “keeping the peace”, utterly inhuman by design. With superior smirks behind the white masks they wore, the _Alphas_ submitted all “wrong doers” to torturous “interrogations” accompanied by an indefinite imprisonment in barbed cages lacking both food and water, and the possibility of an immediate execution.

_Peace cannot be obtained through violence._

It was, in reality, an ideology consciously built on lies, quixotic in its creation, smothering out all the cries of despair of those who bore its true weight. The outrage, the desperation, the agony, all left to simmer and brew as famine erupted and loved ones fell sick just outside the walls of Platinum Jail, all hushed away and kept secret from the rest of the world that was far too occupied fighting a war with no clear beginning.

A war with no clear beginning.

The Third Division.

Toue Konzern.

A man with empathetic eyes and a kind smile, seemingly ageless in appearance, sharply dressed and gentlemanly in all mannerisms. That was how the world viewed Toue Konzern, who owned businesses ranging from agriculture to Architecture to medicine worldwide, the one who spent his life trying to make the world a better place. Such an altruistic man.

No one seemed to notice that what showed in his eyes was not a plethora of compassion and deep understanding, but instead a cleverly masked slyness. No one could tell that his kind smile was, instead, a deceitful smirk as he remained quietly amused with the rest of the world.

Behind all the encouraging speeches and the outstretched hands and the pleas to stop all the useless fight was a man that thought fatalistically, believing that those who were successful were the ones that fate deemed the victorious and lived, while the losers were simply the ones that acted as stepping stones to a higher peak, unworthy of praise. That was the real Toue Konzern.

And the real Toue Konzern was determined to rule the world.

There were no sure reasons as to why he wanted this, because it was not for the riches or the power. Maybe he thought that it was the only way to truly obtain peace, that only he, at the very top, could maintain balance.

Maybe he just wanted to see how high he could go, see how long fate would continue to reward him, see how far his intelligence and planning would take him. And if fate did, indeed, reward him with the world, then that was just how things were meant to be.

So he continued forward quietly, with subtly pointed fingers and low whispers. It was so easy to accuse others of things they hadn’t done, to stir up already tense relationships to get what he wanted.

Why fight a war others can fight for you?

Why not play the savior to those worthy of survival?

It was all just a game, one that he was winning with almost no effort as his _Alphas_ continued to weave themselves deeper into the inner workings of the world, spreading his influence and power under the guise of living flesh and bone. Toue Konzern did not lose any sleep over the thought of the lives that had been lost because of him; his mind didn’t stray often to the destruction he caused other than to muse over the pride of man. He did not flinch at the idea of children being raised into soldiers, their innocence swiped from them before it could ever be experienced.

_It’ll all be over soon._

And his utopia would rein.

Or it would not.

No one, to this day, knows exactly what happened- all documents pertaining to the incident and all incidents following destroyed in flame and acid. No one knows just what cause Toue’s fall, but rumors did spread. Rumors of a man with a mission he himself had compromised because he could no longer live with the life he had been given, because he believed there was something in the broken world worth salvaging. Rumors of a man who was not a man that learned to be human. And it supposedly was because of this man that every lie crumbled like a sand castle gone dry.

Most didn’t believe that this man existed and that his actions were just words spun to hide any shame and embarrassment, but no one could deny that all eyes were suddenly turned toward Midorijima. A great maelstrom of violence came down upon the island suddenly and without warning, scaring it beyond recognition as the Platinum Jail fell, taking what remained of the war with it. Those in the Platinum Jail, regardless of stature and wealth, were arrested and questioned before being sent back to their own countries under close watch of their respective governments. Those in the Old Residents District who survived the battles were shipped out to nearby countries, families often separated when spaces on boats and cargo planes became numbered.

It is unknown whether or not Toue Konzern lived or not.

Treaties were signed, and all the warring countries fell into a peace as they licked their wounds and rebuilt, the dead mourned and buried. It was reluctant, with relationships left somewhat strained, but the world remained calm.

Ten years have passed.

We are here, now, and finally return.


	2. Sly Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's introduce Aoba....er, Sly Blue.

The first punch he threw that night was the last one of the fight before the big brute went down, landing hard on his back with a dull _thump_ , his shaved head thrown towards the right from the impact as the bones of his opponent's hands cracked and popped against his jaw.

Surrounding the two, the crowd of onlookers both cheered louder and went silent as the younger boy, the victor of the relatively short match, clenched and unclenched his left hand, trying to regain feeling to it. Some mourned for their losses, sure that the challenger, at least twice the boy's size in bulk, would win, and they cursed his name. Others screamed victory, gleeful for their gains, cheering and shouting encouragements at their reigning champion for a good fight. Money was exchanged in various places and some people were dragged away, either for causing an unnecessary ruckus or for their inability to pay their bets. They would be dealt with accordingly, unheard and unseen by the crowd screaming his name, fists raised.

“Sly! Sly! Sly! Sly!”

It was enough to almost make someone go deaf.

After a moment, a woman, tall and slender with long white hair and a sheer veil over her face, separated herself from the crowd and approached him, maneuvering easily over the gravel and cracked concrete in her heeled boots as if it was as smooth as polished glass. Without word or invitation, she took his wrist and raised his right arm overhead, her gloved fingers cold against his flesh. “With a total of forty-seven straight victories, Sly Blue remains our champion and is rightfully deemed the winner of this week’s Bl@ster tournament!”

Another cheer went up, echoing loudly off the walls of the alley and disappearing into space above them, both his name and the woman’s.

“Sly Blue! Sly Blue!”

“Usui! Usui!”

Sly, reveling in the clamor and din of those around him, felt a smile curl up on his lips, eyes gleaming bright gold in the shadows of his face, ignoring the two men with tattooed faces glaring at him as they each grabbed an arm of the fallen man and proceeded to drag him away, the crowd hardly splitting before swallowing them whole. The only though he spared to them was to wonder if they were angry that he bruised their next meal- sarcastically, of course. Though cannibalism wasn't all that unheard of, the rumors widely spoken of in stage whispers and spread around like wild fire, especially in a razed ruin like Midorijima, Sly honestly didn't give a shit about it. So what if the big man was gonna get his weak ass made into stew? Wasn't his problem. Hell, they should be thanking him for making it so the loser didn't struggle so much when they did cut him into little pieces.

 With his name resonating through the dust filled night, Sly could feel only just content.

-

It took several minutes for the crowd to disperse enough for Sly to make his way through it, nearing the end of the alley that opened out onto the main street, following close behind Usui as he watched with appreciation how her hips swayed beneath the skin tight fabric of her navy dress with each practiced step she took. How she'd gotten such a dress was beyond him, but hey, he wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"See something you like?" She asked, not pausing in her steps as she seemed to look over her shoulder at him, the cloth of her veil swaying lightly at the movement, voice smooth and slightly alluring, completely different from the one she used to announce his victory.

The corner of Sly's mouth tilted upward into a one sided smirk. "Quiet a bit of it."

Usui let out a breath that sounded almost like a laugh, but it was hard to tell beneath the dull roar of their surroundings. "Hundred credits and I'll let you touch it." She said, turning on him suddenly as she stopped walking, a hand on her waist as the other reached out to touch him. Her fingertips brushed against his chest, barely making contact with the material of his shirt, but Sly still shivered. "Thousand and I'll let you have me for an hour."

Taking a half a step back, Sly let out a short laugh, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "That's almost worth it." He said, his smirk turning into a grin as his eyes flashed. "But I have live for another week on my meager winnings, so I can't afford to spend it on a whore like you."

"Whore?" Usui repeated airily, before turning back around, walking again. "How rude."

 Grin still on his face, Sly followed closely behind, stepping in the woman's footsteps with only a small fraction of the grace she possessed. Together, the two stepped out onto the less crowded main street, where the air was more dusty than dank, but still cold, the unabating winter still clinging desperately to the nighttime hours with pale, knobby fingers, only to be banished by the dull sun that rose in the grey sky come morning. Broken buildings lined the street, the majority of them crumbling and dark, leaning onto other buildings, threatening to fall to pieces at any moment. A few others still stood spuriously sound, the majority of their visible damage being broken windows and caved in walls, leaving holes in the structure similar to open mouths with jagged teeth. Those few were lit and occupied recklessly, the occupants ignorant of the groaning of the foundations and the growing fractures on the walls. Once, the street had been the focal point of life in Midorijima, adorned with multicolored neon and filled with shops and business trying to catch the eye of the common passer-by. It had a name once, too, and Sly had tried to recall it when he had first returned to the island, but found couldn't. Aokawa or Miyagi, it didn't really matter. All that remained of that street was its own ghostly, skeletal remains.

The few people in the street, remnants of the Bl@ster match, clumped together in groups around several fires and burning oil drums, ranging from three to seven, some with wildly dyed hair and a variety of piercings, all of them with patched and torn clothes in need of washing. Each groups that the two neared hushed themselves into silence, moving out of their path if they just so happened to be in it, the gawking eyes watching them were both filled with excited anticipation and a wary reverence, the former mostly focused on Usui while the latter trained on Sly. He didn't pay much conscious attention to the observers with their peering eyes, even though in the back of his mind he was categorizing them. Who was a threat, who wasn't, and who looked like they had something to hide? Group and sort, the process so ingrained in him that he didn't even realize he was doing it anymore. It had saved his life on more than one occasion, like a sixth sense.

Usui continued walking as if she didn't even notice the people were there, not veering from her course and inch as she lead him down a familiar path farther down the main street, where the lights eventually dimmed into a silent darkness, the overcast sky smothering the night into a deep gray-black that took a moment for Sly's eyes to adjust to. He nearly tripped over a fallen piece of wood at one point, stumbling as he tried to regain his footing. The white haired woman made a sound similar to a laugh, but it only lasted a second. He cast a dark look at her back, but said nothing and continued.

It seemed like a long time had passed before Usui turned, whirling sudden to the left and towards another, darker alley that seemed devoid of all life and form of existence. It wasn't a place any normal person would go to, especially not at the current hour, the permeating presence of something lurking just beyond the shadows warning all away, but Sly didn't mind. He'd take on anything the darkness threw at him, smiling.

And from the darkness came the figure of a man not quiet visible, his dark silhouette braking away from the darkness of the alley as if he had materialized from it. He was tall and heavily built, his large frame almost oppressive, sharply dressed in a casual way unusual for those inhabiting Midorijima, with a thick mane of jet black hair that seemed to have a tendency to curl and wave, giving it an untamed look. With his night-adjusted eyes, Sly could just make out the shape of the man's hooded eyes, a startling deep sky blue in color, and the downward tilt of his mouth.

Upon his appearance, Usui froze, Sly stopping right behind her, and waited as the man approached, his steps as quiet and controlled as the woman's were graceful, his thumbs tucked in the front pockets of his fitted jeans. When he stopped before them, Usui nodded in greeting. "Welter." She said, voice warm with a tone of familiarity, slightly deeper and much different than the one she had used to speak to Sly.

The man, Welter, nodded back, letting out a yawn. "'sui." He said with slight grumble, his voice deep and low. "You're back late." In Sly’s opinion, Welter spoke strangely, slowly, like he was drawing out his words, almost unsure of them. At least he could speak, though, and seemed to speak in a more understandable manner than his companion, who was for once not at the big man's side. Turning his attention to Sly, he nodded to him as well. "Yo." Sly nodded back, his smile faltering slightly.

"We had some issues with a few challengers in the preliminaries, but it was nothing that couldn't be managed." Usui explained, putting a hand on her hip. With the other, she gestured over her shoulder to Sly. "He won again, though, obviously."

"It should be expected, by now." Sly said, speaking up, pride edging into his voice, an underlying confidence.

Welter only gave him a glance before stepping to the side, waving his arm toward the dark alley behind him as if he was welcoming them inside. "Be quick. I wanna go to bed."

Usui stepped forward without a word and quickly vanished into the shadows. Though he wanted to, Sly didn't follow, and instead leaned back on his heels, turning his attention to the sky above. There were no stars up there, the pinpricks light having long since vanished during the war, and the moon remained a simple, hazy glow nowhere near as bright as it was ten years ago. Memory serving, the moon used to be bright enough to illuminate the entire world during the night, like a second sun. Now it only served to reveal what was directly teen feet in front of a person's view if conditions were fair.They were rarely ever fair.

Absently, Sly wondered if the sky would ever heal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly Sly, but he's not supposed to be. Sly isn't his own person separate from Aoba in this.  
> Next is Sei.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that Toue has a whole bunch of different names. Konzern is the one I'm most familiar with, so I'll be using that one.


End file.
